DaiMao (CZ) - Mizukagami ni Tsuki no Hikari
by abigailbc
Summary: Měsíční svit na hladině. Daisuke Watanabe a Hamao Kyousuke. Poměrně slavní (mezi BL fanynkami) japonští herci z shounen-ai filmů Takumi-kun (adaptace mangy, tuším). Klišé, které napadne asi každého, když se nad takovým natáčením zamyslí, ale přesto; já-jsem-něco-d o p s a l zážistka Shouko je fiktivní.


„A... stop!" hlas režiséra se rozlehl velkou hudební místností. Kameraman na něj kývl, že všechno zachytil perfektně. „Skvělá práce, dejte si pauzu a pak dotočíme ten zbytek,"

Herci i celý filmový štáb se rozutekli jako hejno hlodavců. Někteří šli do šaten, někteří si šli ven dát dlouho očekávanou cigaretu, jiní si šli doplnit energii do jídelny. Mezi ně patřil i Daisuke Watanabe, kterému už se žaludek kroutil jako ždímané prádlo. Po cestě jej ale odchytil režisér a zabránil mu tak v zastavení hrozivých zvuků linoucích se z jeho břicha.

„Daisuke, můžeš na moment?"

„Jistě, pane. Něco se vám nezdálo? Něco chcete natočit znovu?" snažil se Dai nedočkavě urychlit tempo konverzace.

„Ne, ne, všechno v pořádku. S tímto jsme dotočili většinu záběrů a mnoho z nich již putovalo ke střihu." vykládal režisér líně. „Tím zbytkem, který musíme dodělat, jsem myslel především intimní scény mezi Takumim a Giim," prohodil, jako by to bylo součástí každého jeho dne.

Dai naprázdno polkl. „To myslíte... jako dneska?" skoro se zajíkl.

„Samozřejmě," uchechtl se režisér, ale když viděl Daisukeho vyděšený výraz, jeho úsměv se vypařil. „To ty jsi mě žádal, ať tyto scény přenecháme až na konec. Laskavě jsem ti vyhověl, nezáleželo mi na tom, kdy se natočí, ale dotočit se musí, tomu přece rozumíš. Byl jsi obeznámen s žánrem tohoto filmu a bylo by velmi nepříjemné – a to pro nás pro oba – kdyby ses teď, po téměř dokončení celého filmu, rozmyslel, že to nedokážeš."

„Takhle to není, pane režisére," bránil se Dai. „Jistě, že i tyto scény zahraju a dám do toho všechno. Ani by mě nenapadlo nedodržet to, oč jsem vás žádal. Jen jsem... to nečekal už dnes. Určitě se s tím vypořádám," ve skutečnosti do této chvíle nevěřil, že jeho žaludek by se mohl scvrknout ještě více.

„To doufám," režisérovi se na tváři znovu rozehrál úsměv, postrčil Daie směrem k jídelně a sám si šel ven zapálit.

Daisuke seděl na plastové židličce a zatím stále spojenými jednorázovými hůlkami míchal kuřecí nudlovou polévku. Žaludek mu stále hlasitě skučel, ale on najednou nedokázal požvýkat ani sousto, jen zamyšleně sledoval, jak v té vodě poletují kousky jarní cibulky a dalších ingrediencí.

Najednou uslyšel zvuk hrkající židle a vzhlédl. Před ním usedal Hamao Kyôsuke a culil se.

„Proč jsi smutný, Dai-chan?" strčil si do pusy kousek sladké brambory.

„Mao," hlesl. „Režisér říkal, že už je téměř všechno dotočeno."

Mao přestal žvýkat a zadíval se na svého spolusedícího. „Téměř všechno... "

Dai beze slova kývl. Rozlomil od sebe hůlky – v čemž se možná vyžil až příliš – a nabral kousek kuřecího masa, které pak mezi dřívky začal znepokojeně drtit.

„A to chce zbytek dotočit dnes?" jeho přisedící odložil svůj jídelní nástroj. Tohle téma mu nebylo o nic příjemnější než Daiovi, jen z trochu jiných důvodů.

„Položil jsem mu tu samou otázku a nebyl z ní nadšený," povzdychl si starší muž. Pak zvedl pohled a zadíval se na Maa. Ten koukal zpátky na něj, příliš jej ale začaly pálit tváře, nevydržel to a odvrátil se. Jeho myšlenky začaly vířit jako zběsilé. _Já a Dai-chan se dnes políbíme._ Rychle zvedl ruku k ústům, aby udržel úsměv na uzdě. _Dnes. Dai-chan. Pusa._

„Musím si odskočit," zahuhlal Mao a vypařil se.

A Daisuke se do sebe pokusil natlačit alespoň část nudlové polévky.

Napětí zpátky na scéně bylo téměř hmatatelné. Všichni věděli, proč se tyto scény nechávaly až na konec. Byly to chvíle, kdy jejich zvědavost přetékala, jak že se s tím hlavní herci vypořádají. A těm, trochu pozornějším, neuniklo, jak se Mao povolně kroutí při pouhém pohledu na Daie. I když Daisuke sám mezi ty všímavé nepatřil, měl příliš práce sám se sebou.

V uměle vytvořené učebně stálo i sedělo již nachystaných na deset chlapců, oblečených v modrých školních uniformách. Skriptka obešla všechny s pozorným pohledem na každou drobnost, která by se mohla lišit od původního scénáře a předchozích scén, maskérka jménem Shôko ještě zhodnotila své dílo, krátce popudrovala ještě Daie i Maa, jež stáli mimo záběr, než obě odsouhlasily všechny okolnosti scény. Režisér si nechal odkývat připravenost i kameramany a zvukařem, ozvala se klapka, načež zavelel akci všem mladíkům v místnosti. Komparzisté se dali do neurčitého hovoru o škole a učení se na testy, nato režisér pokynul i Maovi, aby se přidal do scény.

Daisukemu se zhoupl žaludek s uvědoměním, že ta chvíle již skutečně přišla. Nebýt Shôko a jejího make-upu, jeho bledý obličej by se dal přirovnat k někomu, kdo několik nocí nezamhouřil oka.

Mao vešel do dveří, s batohem přehozeným přes rameno. „Ahoj," zavolal do místnosti na pozdrav.

„Ah, tak konečně přišel! Koukejte!" okamžitě se na něj strhnula pozornost. Všichni chlapci v uniformách utichli, a pokud se přímo nevydali k nově příchozímu, alespoň s pohledy zabodnutými do něj vyčkávali, co se bude dít.

„Hej, Takumi..." promluvil s úšklebkem jeden z nich, kterého Mao, herec Takumiho, zrovna minul. „Dneska už jsi zase přišel na hodinu sám, co?"

Ten se zarazil a zadíval se jeho směrem.

Druhý Takumiho spolužák vstal od stolu a se stejně kyselým úsměvem pokračoval za svého kamaráda: „Jindy jsi semvždycky chodil s Giim."

„On už si ale asi našel někoho jiného v Americe, co?" pokračoval další komparzista, sedící u jedné z lavic, kolem které chtěl Takumi následovně projít, jako by se ho řeči, kterými byl napadán, netýkaly. Přestat poslouchat kousavý smích, který se mezi každým jejich popíchnutím rozezněl učebnou, však fyzicky nedokázal. Došel se sklopenou hlavou až ke svému místu, kde se nad svou židlí znovu zastavil.

„Gii se dnes vrátí." pronesl nakonec, aniž by věděl, že jim jen nahrává do karet.

„Oh!" nechal se slyšet student vedle něj. „Takže konečně, po takové době, je čas na vaše shledání!"

Další, ten nejblíže k Takumimu, jej vzal zezadu za ramena. „A budou dělat různé věci..." Mao ztuhl a vykulením očí se snažil co nejvíce dát najevo zděšení. „No, nejsi ty roztomilý, Takumi-chan?"

Celý komparz v místnosti vydával šelest, při kterém mělo jít poznat, jak náramně se baví. „Tenhle kluk to nejspíš dělá s Giim," nechal se někdo z nich slyšet mezi smíchem a dalším šepotem, narůstajícím na intenzitě. Režisér se prozatím velmi spokojeně zavrtěl na své židličce, když zároveň pokynul mimo záběr čekajícímu Daisukemu.

Druhý hlavní herec se zhluboka nadechl a vkročil, rádoby sebejistě, do dveří. Ostatní podle plánu pokračovali v narážkách typu: „Řekni nám, jaké to je, když to s Giim děláte?" – „Cítíš se přitom dobře?" – „No tak nám pověz, co spolu děláte, aby ses cítil dobře." – „Není to nic, kvůli čemu by ses musel stydět, neboj."

Gii, který vkročil do této učebny, měl být sebevědomý. Takový, aby všichni, kteří Takumiho šikanovali, už jen při pouhém krátkém podívání se na něj přestali, nebo vzali nohy na ramena. Takový, který by je všechny zastrašil a svého milovaného ochránil i uklidnil.

Gii, který ale v tuto chvíli vkročil na scénu, chtěl ve skutečnosti vzít roha sám.

Jeho kolena se třásla při každém, podle scénáře ‚rázném kroku', a zpocené dlaně se snažil osušit o lem jeho rukávů, což jeho tyrkysové školní uniformě na vzhledu zrovna nepřidávalo.

Režisérovi kleslo obočí o několik úrovní níže, ale ze zvědavosti, především nad hercovým odhodláním, nechal scénu pokračovat.

Dai si prodral cestu mezi hranými posměšky vykřikujícím komparzem, až se střetl tváří v tvář s Maem. Tak, to byl ten okamžik. Teď, bez jakéhokoli zaváhání či vteřiny nazbyt, jej měl políbit. Jeho žaludek však tančil tango s nudlovou polévkou.

Gii popadl svého milence za tvář, až mu nechtěně sešpulil rty, a tímto způsobem si ho přitáhl k sobě. Pak na moment kratší, než by bylo vzlétnutí mouchy, mu otřel svou tvář o tu jeho, odvrácenou ke kameře, aby nešlo poznat, že k žádnému polibku nedošlo.

„Jau," sykl tiše Mao.

V ten okamžik ho Dai pustil a zahanbeně sledoval červený otisk, který jeho kolegovi na lících způsobil. Poplašeně pohlédl na režiséra. „Dobré ráno... Takumi?" převalil přes jazyk svůj další řádek ze scénáře, ale bylo mu už nadmíru jasné, že je všechno špatně, i když se jeho šéf své „stop!" teprve chystal říct.

Režisér tak učinil a pak si povzdychl. „Watanabe Daisuke..."

„Byl to první pokus!" spráskl ruce a hluboce se předklonil v omluvě. „Napodruhé se to určitě povede!"

Všichni herci byli nuceni znovu zaujmout svá startovní místa, než se připravili kameramani i zvuk také chvíli trvalo, a skriptka mezitím znovu dávala pozor na detaily, jako třeba Takumiho batoh, přehozený přes druhé rameno než na předchozím záběru.

Celá epizoda se opakovala, Dai vstoupil na scénu o něco sebejistěji, ale když došel až k Maovi a měl učinit akci, zhluboka se nadechl, zarazil, a pak z něj jen vypadlo: „Teď nemůžu. Ještě jednou, prosím,"

Potřetí Gii náhodou zakopl o nohu stolu, když si opětovně prodíral cestu k šikanovanému Takumimu. „Teď už naposled!" sliboval opětovně.

Po několikátém podobně neúspěšném pokusu se již všichni z přítomných cítili velice vyčerpaní, nejen tím, že museli neustále dokola opakovat jednu a tu samou, poměrně nepříjemnou, pasáž, ale i Daisukeho zoufalství vyplňovalo místnost a na všechny se přenášelo. Nedokázal si to přiznat, natož ostatním, ale vskutku se cítil příliš bezradně na to, aby už vůbec zvládl svůj výkon změnit.

„Už dost," vyhrkl jeden z komparzistů, šikanujícíh Takumiho. „Copak vám všem není jasné, že to Watanabe-san prostě nedokáže?! Nemá na to! Po tolika pokusech a při tolika lidech, kteří jsou do toho zatažení, by se snad i někdo s dlouhatánským vedením pokusil to nějak, jakkoliv, udělat! Ne, tady pán je citlivka, hlavně že se hlásí do hlavních rolí v BL filmech. I já bych tu scénu zvlád líp! A přesto, to já jsem tady ten postradatelný, já jsem jen vedlejšák, tak si tady dál hrajte tu komedii na chudáčka, co se musí překonat, ale já už dnes nic znovu hrát nebudu. Nashle," rozčíleně se vysoukal z modrého saka, které dramaticky odhodil někam za scénu, a nechal za sebou tíživé ticho. Ve skutečnosti ale všichni jen čekali, kdo bude ten první, jenž tohle pronese. Režisér měl příliš shovívavosti vůči Daisukemu. Nebo možná šlo o to, že by to nebylo poprvé, kdy by museli pro tento film vyměnit herce ze stejného důvodu, jako se objevil právě teď, a tak bylo reálné, že se prostě snažil přes ten kámen úrazu dostat stůj co stůj. Až jakmile to někdo konečně vyslovil nahlas, si uvědomil, že v tuto chvíli to bylo pro jeho hlavního herce nejspíš nemožné. I sám velký režisér již byl velmi unavený.

„Slyšeli jste," rozhodil rukama. „Měl pravdu. Pro dnešek to zbalte," a s dnes již několikátým hlubokým povzdechem se nepřítomně zadíval na kulisy.

„Pane režisére," Dai se připlížil k jeho křeslu jako obviněný, kterému by stačil nejmenší prořek k trestu smrti. „Chci se vám moc omluvit—"

„Chlapče, víš, proč jsi byl vybrán do této role?" pronesl po chvilce táhle.

„Ano, protože jsem měl dokázat před kamerou dát pusu jinému muži."

„Ne. Protože jsi měl dokázat zahrát Giiho. Myslíš, že jsi dnes zahrál dobrého Giiho?"

„To ne, pane."

„To nezahrál, Daisuke. A co myslíš, jaký byl Takumi?" mluvil klidným, vyrovnaným hlasem, což znělo, vzhledem k situaci, lehce děsivě.

„Mao byl dnes výborný," přiznal Dai.

Režisér přikývl. „A myslíš, že on z toho, že se s tebou bude muset líbat, nebyl nervózní?"

Dai se odvrátil. Přes vlastní souboj v nitru nedokázal na Maovy pocity ani pomyslet. Něco takového jej vůbec ani nenapadlo. Bral jej jen jako kus mužského masa, na který ma tisknout své rty. „Máte pravdu..."

„Ale o nic z toho nejde, pokud mi nedokážeš správně odpovědět na následující otázku. Protože každý nemusí mít vždy den, kdy se daří, ať už člověk dělá cokoliv, a proto je mnohem důležitější – když jsi to nedokázal dnes, zvládneš to zítra? Zvládneš to _vůbec_?" upřel na něj svůj pronikavý pohled.

Dai zatnul zuby a odhodlaně, hluboce přikývl. „Ano, režisére! Zítra to dokážu. Bezpochyb."

A jeho nadřízený se lehce usmál, ačkoliv jeho oči zůstávaly vážné. „To je dobře. Protože již nemáš jinou možnost; pro tvé dobro, i to mé."

Do temna noci se z japonského hotelu se rozléhaly rozjařené hlasy a smích. Mužské, vtipkující o různých scénách u Asahi piva, ženské, rozebírající vztahy mezi kolegy tišeji u vína. Všichni slavili téměř dokončený projekt, natáčení, kde každý dělal, co mohl, aby přispěl tím nejlepším, co dokázal. Právoplatně si užívali čerstvě nabytého volna, mimo pár posledních pasáží před kamerou. Až na jednoho z nich.

Hamao Kyôsuke, kterého ještě na druhý den čekalo dotočení posledních výstupů, se příliš nedokázal uvolnit. Lehce křečovitě se usmíval na černoovlasou Shôko, vizážistku, která se mu pokoušela u stolu s občerstvěním vylíčit zábavnou historku z jiného natáčení. Vlastně ji tak úplně nedokázal poslouchat. Chvilku předtím mu totiž vnutila jeden pivní kousek pro to, aby se přidal k zábavě ostatních a přestal se neustále zaobírat myšlenkami na následující den. Vzdoroval, nechtěl pít žádný alkohol a to nejen kvůli svému věku, ale rázná slečna ho odzbrojila tím, že se to mimo tento hotel nedostane (ostatní byli příliš zabraní do konverzace, než aby něco takového zaregistrovali) a že to stejně jednou bude muset zkusit. Mao sice pochyboval, jestli něco takového skutečně bude _muset_ , ale nakonec pokušení podlehl. A tak se teď snažil usmívat, i když mu hlavou divoce vířily zmatené myšlenky, a přikyvoval na vyprávění své společnice.

„Mao, co se děje? Mám pocit, že mě moc neposloucháš," všimla si nakonec.

Chlapec se přehoupl z jedné nohy na druhou. „Ah, promiň... já nevím, je mi nějak divně. Nedokážu se soustředit a... je mi prostě nějak divně,"

Dlouhovlasá maskérka se snažila potlačit úsměv. „Z jednoho piva?"

„Ne, z toho to určitě není," vrtěl obranně hlavou, i když si myslel opak. „Jen si na chvilku odskočím, promiň, hned jsem zpátky," ani nečekal na odpověď a lehce vrávoravě se vypařil z místnosti.

Vedle slečny se zjevil další kolega ze štábu. „Ty, Shôko, já to viděl. Ty jsi mu donesla pivo?"

Podívala se na něj s vážným výrazem, ale po chvilce už to nevydržela a hlasitě se rozesmála. „Bylo to nealko,"

„Cože?"

„No jo, nenalejvám nezletilým, jestli si tohle o mně myslíš. Ale nechme ho při tom ještě. Mohlo by to být zajímavé," znovu se ďábelsky rozesmála a kolega nad jejími zvrácenými vtípky jen udiveně kroutil hlavou.

Mao trochu nejitou chůzí spěchal chodbou směrem k toaletám, nechávajíc za sebou tlumené hlasy z oslav. Před ním se na zemi rozlévalo slabé světlo venkovních lampiček ve tvaru lampionů, které dovnitř pronikalo z prosklené terasy. Když došel až tak blízko, že mu ta záře pokrývala obličej, zastavil se. Za sklem seděla venku na lavičce postava, nehybně, jako by snad spala, s hlavou lehce zvrácenou nazad. Ihned tu siluetu poznal. Chvíli váhal, ale pak se odhodlal, zatáhl neslyšně za šoupací dveře a vyšel do lehkého chladu večera.

„Dai-chan?" promluvil tiše, aby toho osamoceného člověka svou náhlou přítomností nevyděsil.

Ten stejně nadskočil a střelil po chlapci vystrašeným pohledem. Pak hluboce vydechl, s rukou přiloženou na hrudi. „Mao. Musíš mi tohle dělat?"

Mao zatnul koutky. „Promiň. Já se snažil, ať se nelekneš. Přiště zkusím dělat rachot,"

„To doufám! Co se děje?"

„No, na to jsem se přišel zeptat já tebe. Je divné, že se – právě ty – neúčastníš oslav, z pobytu tady zrovna té největší, ale sedíš tu v tichu... a _sám_ ," shrnul mladší muž.

„Nedělej ze mě alkoholika," bránil se rychle Dai. Nato se odvrátil a znovu zadíval nahoru. „Přišel jsem na to, že je tady spousta hvězd,"

„Eh?" Mao se zmateně podíval k nebi také. „Ano, já už si všiml. Tolik jich ve městě nejde vidět," Souhlasil a věnoval další pohled staršímu společníkovi. Ani by ho nenapadlo, že Dai je ten typ, co sedí v noci sám na lavičce a sleduje hvězdy. Dost ho jeho poznámka o hvězdách překvapila.

„Je poznat i Mléčná dráha," pokračoval Daisuke zasněně.

Chlapec se znovu dlouze zadíval nad sebe. „Máš pravdu,"

„Máš rád hvězdy, Mao?"

„To mám. Jsou cítit... jistotou. Jako jedna z mála věcí, o které víš, že tady vždycky bude, i když ji zrovna nemůžeš vidět."

„A jak víš, že nejsou jen iluze? Něco jako... fatamorgána? Nikdy si na ně nebudeš moct sáhnout. Jak víš, že tam opravdu jsou, i když je vidíš?" propálil ho svým zrakem.

„Eh?" Mladší muž se zarazil. _Buď už toho Dai-chan taky hodně vypil a nebo to dělá ten alkohol v mé krvi, že slyším Daie říkat divné otázky a sám se dostávám do stavu, kdy filozoficky zpochybňuji něčí existenci... asi nebyl dobrý nápad pít a pak se jít s někým bavit. Ještě k tomu s Daiem. No, nebyl dobrý nápad jenom to pití. Ach jo._ „Proč se na něco takového ptáš, Dai-chan? To se pak můžeš rovnou zeptat, jestli celý náš život není jen iluze... to prostě nemůžeme vědět,"

Jeho kolega se zamyšleně odvrátil k zářícím tečkám. „Možná. Já jen že... jsou tak jasné a zářivé, že je to neuvěřitelné. Prostě jsem přemýšlel nad tím, jak něco tak krásného může být skutečné."

Mao pocítil melancholickou auru, která jako by vyzařovala z jeho společníka. Najednou mu došlo, že Dai má nejspíš z následujícího dne ještě větší trauma, než on sám. _Samozřejmě, vždyť to na něm spočívá téměř celá váha těch hereckých momentů. To Gii je ten aktér, zatímco Takumi vždycky jen kulí oči._ Zakusil touhu mu pomoci a rozveselit ho.

„...Dai-chan."

„Hai?"

„Dneska je úplně jasné nebe. Takhle bylo i včera,"

„Ano?" Dai stále nechápal, kam tím míří.

„Chtěl bych ti něco ukázat," nabídl Mao spontánně ruku k sedícímu Daiovi. _Tohle je trochu rétoricky trapné, Mao. Hraješ si na hrdinu zachránce?_ napadlo ho následně, ale už bylo pozdě to gesto vrátit.

Ten párkrát překvapeně zamrkal. „No... tak dobře," dostal ze sebe váhavě, až neochotně, ale nakonec se chopil nabízené dlaně, spíš z toho důvodu, že odmítnout by bylo poměrně neslušné, když už ta ruka k němu byla natažená, než že by přemýšlel, co dělá. I když zvědavost ho začala trochu zžírat také.

Již nějakou chvíli šli lesem po kamenité stezce, zvuky z hotelu za nimi již dávno utichly, i tma se stala mnohem nepropustnější. Daisuke začínal být nervózní, co s ním má Mao ve skutečnosti v plánu.

„Jsi si jistý tím, kam jdeme, Mao? Kam to vůbec jdeme?" optal se nedůvěřivě.

Jeho společník ale nezaváhal. „Jasně, neboj, uvidíš,"

„Výborně. Hned se cítím jistěji, když jsi mi to objasnil," propustil trochu ironie do svých slov a snažil se nepřerazit o zbloudilé kořeny. „Mohl jsi na takové cesty ale přibalit alespoň baterku,"

„Ne, ne, to by na nás začaly nalítávat můry a komáři. Je to jednoduchá cesta, vím, kam jdeme."

„Hm, " starší muž si už nabroušeně odfrkl a skeptickým pohledem si měřil svého rádoby průvodce, ve tmě mezi stromy ale neviděl více než jeho siluetu.

Kolem nich se rozléhalo jen ticho, Dai si pouze ještě chvíli brblal nějaké stížnosti na noční stezky odvahy, které den před posledním natáčením Mao vymýšlel. Ten jej neustále uklidňoval, že už zbývá jen kousek a budou na místě, když konečně s kamenitou cestičkou zahnuli za poslední stromy a on mohl konečně vyřknout, „Jsme tady!"

Daisuke se zastavil a zíral na scenérii před sebou. Vyšli z lesa, takže měsíční světlo již velmi viditelně rozjasňovalo vodní hladinu rybníka, obklopeného rákosy, lehce se pohybujícími v jemném větru. Mao postoupil ještě o něco dopředu a pak se rozzářeně otočil na přivedeného diváka. „Je to krásný, že?!"

Dai se snažil pozvednout koutky. „A-ano, jistě. Voda, les, ticho, měsíc. Hmm. Moc pěkné! Jsem rád, že jsi mě kvůli této nádheře tahal v půlce noci lesem... takže? Tohle... jsi chtěl slyšet?"

Mao svěsil ramena. A Dai se začal cítit trochu provinile. „Ne, promiň... nemyslel jsem to tak."

„Pojď tady," mladší chlapec lehce rozhořčeně chytl staršího za rukáv a začal ho táhnout kamsi podél břehu. Připadal si tak nějak zahanbeně, najednou mu nepřišel jako dobrý nápad, ukazovat to všechno někomu. A ještě k tomu zrovna Daiovi.

„Mao, dobrý, já půjdu za tebou, nemám moc na výběr, nemusíš mě tahat jako psa,"

Ten trochu zrudl a pustil jej. Ukázal na široký pařez, který byl u břehu umístěn příhodněji než kdejaká lavička. „Sedni si. A dívej se."

Dai si teatrálně pomlaskl, ve smyslu ‚ _tak se předveď_ ,' a usedl na pařez. V tu chvíli, kdy klesl blíže k zemi, však již upřímně vydechl. V lehkém létním vánku se celá vlnící se hladina rozzářila tisíci hvězdami a oslňující srpek měsíce se na vodě pohyboval jako při tanci. Chvíli nedokázal nic říct, jen oba poslouchali cvrkající cikády v kombinaci s jemným šploucháním a šelestem rákosu, a sledovali to blýskavé nebe, neobvykle umístěné pod nimi.

„Říkal jsi, že tolik hvězd jen tak nevidíš," špitl Mao a usedl vedle něj. „Teď jsou dvojnásobné."

Konečně ohromený Dai souhlasně přikývl. „No, měl jsi pravdu. Vypadá to úžasně. Ale stejně, co jsi, Mao, snad nějaká holka? Vodit mě na taková místa, kvůli takovým věcem..." jeho tón již ale nebyl napružený.

Mao se krátce rozesmál. „Tak to není. Ale zabloudil jsem tady včera večer, a když jsi z ničeho nic začal mluvit o hvězdách, tohle bylo první, co mě napadlo."

„Takže jsi tady byl už včera," zopakoval zamyšleně Dai.

Druhý chlapec přikývl. „Byl. Ale je pravda, že jsem byl trochu vyděšený, takže jsem z toho moc neměl."

Tentokrát se do smíchu dal jeho kolega. „Jakto?"

„No, je to les; je tu tma a někdy nějaké větvičky praskají z ničeho nic. A byl jsem sám,"

„Takže dneska se nebojíš? Protože jsem s tebou?"

Mao trochu zčervenal, ale věřil noci, že to zamaskuje. „No, naše hlasy jsou hlasitější než praskající větvičky, takže ty dnes neslyším,"

„Takže jen proto, že jsem s tebou." Shrnul to Dai a byl čím dál pobavenější.

„Oi, nebuď tak nacítěný," opáčil Mao, ale v duchu s ním musel souhlasit. Byl rád, že už se konečně trochu uvolnil a začal i usmívat. To byl záměr celého jeho nápadu na noční výlet.

Daiův smích se ale postupně ztratil ve vánku. Nakonec zůstal zírat před sebe a najednou promluvil zcela vážným tónem. „Mám hrůzu ze zítřejšího natáčení," přiznal konečně nahlas a tak náhle, že se Mao málem zalkl. „Nechtěl jsem to říct," pokračoval, „abych nevyděsil i tebe, ale přinutil jsi mě to udělat."

A Mao se tentokrát skutečně krátce zadusil. „K ničemu jsem tě nepřinutil!" bránil se.

„Tím, že jsi mě tady přivedl. Jako bys chtěl, ať si u tebe vyliju duši. Přeber zodpovědnost," mrkl na něj laškovně.

Maovi se znovu rozhořely tváře a s široce rozevřenýma očima na svého společníka apaticky zíral.

„Takže jsem tě vyděsil?"

Mladší muž váhavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Máš pravdu, že to nebylo jen tak. Viděl jsem to na tobě. Chtěl jsem tě rozveselit, záměrně."

Dai vyprskl. „A tak jsi mě posadil v noci k vodě..."

„Hej, tenhle nápad jsi mi vnukl ty," bránil se znovu Mao. „Ale chtěl jsem říct," kousl se do rtu a zatnul pěsti, ve snaze sebrat se a vymyslet něco nabudivého, čím by Daiovi zvedl odhodlání. „Ať se soustředíš na něco jiného, třeba na tu výplatu, které za tuhle roli dostaneš," _Co-to-meleš-Mao_ , pomyslel si hned vzápětí.

Starší společník naklonil hlavu na stranu. „To je dost chabé povzbuzení, jen abys věděl," Zadržoval smích.

„Umm..." Mao se snažil vymyslet nějaký smysluplnější útěšný argument, ale nedokázal tak pohotově přemýšlet. „Možná bych si mohl vzít sukni a dámský párfém..." plácl, ale přišlo mu to ještě hloupější, než to předchozí, a ve skutečnosti by to ani nikdy nedokázal udělat.

„No, to by to asi udělalo ještě horší," to už Dai vypukl v doslovný řehot, ale když se uklidnil, zase rychle zvážněl. „Nechápej to špatně. Nemám nic proti tobě, to vůbec ne. Jen... jsem vyrostl ve společnosti, kde tyhle věci byly tabu a teď, když mám něco takového provést, mě přepadají vzpomínky na ty lidi, kteří tomu vždy odporovali. Jistě, věděl jsem, co mě – nás – čeká a přesto jsem do toho šel, ale teď, když to leží těsně přede mnou, nejsem tak odhodlaný, jak jsem myslel, že budu," rozpačitě se poškrábal ve vlasech.

Mao přikyvoval. „Rozumím ti. Máš to těžší, než mám já. Já jen čekám, až ty provedeš akci. To odhodlání je na tobě... ale chtěl bych ti to alespoň nějak ulehčit... třeba bych si i mohl vzít paruku na první pokusy a ty bys přivřel oči a představil si, že jsem jen holka, nebo tak," žvanil zase.

„Hahaha, Mao, jsi fakt hodný," poplácal ho po zádech. „ale já myslím, že se prostě vyspím a nějak to zítra zvládnu. Je hezké, že se staráš, ale tohle je můj boj, ty odvádíš svou práci skvěle."

 _Ne, Dai-chan. To ty jsi ten, kdo je ke mně po celou dobu natáčení tak hodný. Ty jsi ten, kdo mě nikdy neodmítl, vždycky se mi snažil poradit a s každou pasáží mi pomoct. Ty si ten, díky komu jsem měl sílu tohle všechno zvládat. A potřebuju udělat něco, čím ti to alespoň z části vrátím, alespoň už kvůli tomu pocitu, že si přijdu ti tak zadluženě..._

„Asi bychom měli jít zpátky, ať zítra zvládnem vstanout a já se nějak vzchopím—"

„Dai-chan!"

Ten se zlekl. „Co je?!"začal se divoce rozhlížet, jako by odněkud měl přijít útok.

„Dai-chan," dodal Mao již tišeji. _Máš v sobě pivo, chlape,_ vzpomněl si _. Ber to jako případnou výmluvu pro divné chování a využij toho!_ Zhluboka se nadechl, narovnal se a vzpříma se podíval Daiovi do očí. „Políbil bys mě?"

Kolega ho chvíli němě sledoval. Přemýšlel, jestli k jeho uším ta slova došla v takové podobě, v jaké je Mao vyslovil, jestli z ničeho nic tak zvláštně vtipkuje nebo jestli mu přeskočilo z tolika hvězd, co jich najednou viděl. „Haaaaa?!" bylo jediné, co ze sebe nakonec dostal.

Mao zrudl natolik, že ani tma už mu asi nepomáhala to schovat, ale zaryl si prsty ještě víc do dlaní a odhodlaně probodával pohledem dál.

„Jak tě napadl takovýhle dotaz?! Z ničeho nic!"

„No..." procedil skrz sevřený krk. „Měl jsi problémy s prováděním takových scén před kamerou a ostatními, tak mě napadlo, že možná by pomohlo, kdybychom si to zkusili první někde sami..." červená barva v obličeji, spousta krve stoupající do Maovy tváře.

„Haaaa," znovu vylétlo z Daie tak trpce, že to znělo, jako by se i onen otazník dal raději na útěk. „Jak bych tě mohl chtít líbat tady, když nechci _nikde_ líbat žádného chlapa a to _vůbec_!" _To jsou mi výmysly._ Napadlo ho, že Mao je možná jiný, než si o něm myslel. Možná má Mao s těmito věcmi problémy méně, než přiznává... možná ho sem zatáhl, aby se pokoušel přesně o takové věci, o jakých mluví. Tahle myšlenka Daie znervóznila ještě víc a pocítil obrovské nutkání zvětšit jejich vzdálenost mezi sebou, sedět takhle na samotce u lesa na jednom pařezu už mu vůbec nepřišlo jako dobrý nápad.

„M-máš pravdu," vyhrkl roztřesený Mao. „Promiň mi to, prosím, zapomeň, že jsem to kdy řekl," odvracel se a mačkal si látku u rukávů. Dostal se do příšerně trapné situace a nedokázal pochopit, co ho to popadlo. _Pivo_! napadl jej viník. „Odpusť, Dai-chan," mumlal dál v rozpacích a chtěl vstát, aby se již opravdu vydali zpátky a snad co nejdříve na to všechno zapomněli.

„Počkej," tentokrát jej Dai chytil za paži, aby ho zastavil. Všiml si, jak se Mao třese, a došlo mu, že se musel nejspíš hodně přemoci, aby mu nějakou takovou nabídku udělal. Z jeho reakcí usoudil, že jeho úmysly jsou nakonec vážně čisté, ve snaze pomoci mu. Polkl, vynasnažil se ignorovat zrychlený tep a pronesl: „Mao, děkuju. Jen se mi snažíš pomoct, viď..."

Mao se na něj podíval, vyděšenýma očima, ve kterých se snad i mohly zalesknout slzy přičiněním společenských zábran, nebo především zábran Daiových, ale jak se otočil, zjistil, že Daisukeho obličej je tak blízko, že se okamžitě musel znovu odvrátit. „S-samozřejmě," jeho tváře nepřestávaly hořet.

„Takže," Dai si hlasitě odkašlal a zhluboka se nadechl. „Mohu tě políbit?" potlačil touhu se ušklíbnout nad tím, jak divně to zaznělo a co to vůbec vyslovil.

Mao polkl a trhaně přikývl.

Daie napadlo, jestli si jeho srdce může prorazit cestu ven a utéct někam pryč. Chovalo se tak, když se pomalu přibližoval k tváři toho druhého muže, který zase přemítal nad tím, zda jeho tváře mohou z ničeho nic doopravdy vzplanout a popálit Daie. Ta chvíle tmy a ticha před smazáním té několika centimetrové vzdálenosti byla jako nekonečná.

A v jeden krátký okamžik se jejich rty dotkly. Byl to motýlí dotyk, sotva postřehnutelný, ale oba věděli, že proběhl. Dai se okamžitě odtáhl, skoro až od Maa odrazil, a zíral do jeho tváře. Mao byl téměř až ve smrtelném šoku z jeho náhlých, prudkých pohybů.

„Bylo to měkké," vyklouzlo Daiovi. „Nečekal jsem, že to bude tak měkké, když jsi muž," mumlal dál.

„Fakt?" Mao odpovídal jako v horečce. „Promiň?"

„Ne, ne... ještě jednou? Tohle tak úplně nestačilo k tomu, aby mě to uklidnilo,"

 _Jak bys teď mohl chtít být klidný, baka._ „Žádný problém, Dai-chan, že jsi to ty,"

Tentokrát Dai tolik neotálel a přitiskl své rty na Maovy, poměrně hladověji a zvědavěji. V úžasu, že dokáží být tak jemné a měkké ten polibek protáhli na mnohem delší časový úsek, než si plánovali. Pro oba ten teplý dotek znamenal něco nového, nezažitého a rozhodně zajímavého. Dai v tu chvíli vskutku zapomněl na předsudek tak banální, jako je pohlaví, a Maa naprosto zaplavil nával euforie a štěstí; ten pocit splněných přání. A když se konečně od sebe odtáhli, zírali na sebe, jako by se právě probudili z hlubokého spánku a živého snu. I to zírání jeden na druhého trvalo nezvykle dlouho.

„Tohle je trochu trapné," dostal ze sebe nakonec Dai.

„To je," přitakal Mao.

„Půjdeme zpátky?"

„Jop."

Na kamenité stezce lesem spolu už nepromluvili. Ani jeden z nich nevěděl, co přesně říct, aby tu situaci neudělal ještě trapnější. A tak raději mlčeli a utápěli se každý ve svých vířivých myšlenkách.

Když už ale spatřili světlo z terasy hotelu, Mao ucítil lehký dotyk na dlani. Tázavě se podíval po svém společníkovi, který se celou dobu držel alespoň krok od něj.

„Děkuji ti, Mao," pronesl tiše, ale nejupřímněji, jak mohl.

Maovi znovu vzplanuly tváře, ale donutil se svůj hlas použít. „Rádo se stalo, Dai-chan." _Ani nevíš, jak moc rádo._

A cikády, diváci celého představení, u rozvlněné vodní hladiny zpívaly svou měsíční píseň na oslavu nově propojeného osudu a vztahu.

Režisér tentokrát jako první scénu dne vybral tu na internátním pokoji Takumiho s Giim, aby měli dost klidu, času a co nejméně dalších potřebných herců v záběru. Polovinu rozhovoru již měli odtočenou, zbývala ta horší. Shôko, s pomačkaným obličejem z kocoviny, zkontrolovala oba muže, skriptka poslední detaily týkající se správně položených rekvizit a zbytek štábu se také nechal slyšet o své připravenosti. Režisér ani nemusel žádat o ticho v místnosti před zapnutím kamer, neboť napjatá atmosféra nedovolovala nikomu promluvit, ani kdyby měli co na jazyku. „Akce!", bylo jediné slovo, které se rozlehlo po cvaknutí klapky místností, a okamžiky, na které se všichni nedočkavě těšili i se jich děsili, byly na cestě.

Daisuke, ležící na zádech v Giiho posteli, si pod dekou pevně stiskl třesoucí se ruce. „Hej, Takumi," snažil se co nejvyrovnaněji dostat přes sevřený krk. „Nelehneš si ke mně?"

Mao, přesně podle role, zkameněl překvapením a nejistotou. Váhavě vstal od svého batohu, ve kterém dosud něco neurčitého hledal, a šel rozsvítit světla.

Druhý herec pobouřeně odhodil deku a posadil se. „No tak, proč rožínáš?"

„Víš, Gii..." takzvaný Takumi usedl na svou postel. „Ohledně toho dnešního incidentu z rána..."

„Už to zase musíš vytahovat?" vztekal se Gii. „Takumi... tobě se nelíbí, když se líbáme?"

„Nejde o to, že by se mi to nelíbilo," pohotově vyvrátil Takumi. „Ale... udělat to přede všemi je trochu..."

Gii vstal a smířlivě položil ruce na ramena svého spolubydlícího. „Ale teď se nikdo nedívá."

Chvilka pravdy. Gii se zhluboka nadechl, na malý okamžik zarazil, a pak se s horlivostí možná až přílišnou vrhl na svého přiděleného milence. Líbal ho na tváře, na krk, klíční kosti a vlastně ani příliš nevnímal, co dělá, jen se ztratil ve hře. Vskutku jen ve hře? Úplně zapomněl, že měl mězi polibky pronést i pár vět z Giiho monologu. Pouze se krátce odtáhl a se zastřeným pohledem neplánovaně podnikl ještě jeden krátký styk jeho rtů s těch Takumiho.

Mao se široce rozevřenýma očima z nehraného, upřímného údivu sledoval tvář svého společníka. „To stačí, Gii," usmál se nakonec, téměř až hrdě. „Červenáš se, Dai-chan."

„Ty máš co říkat!" odskočil Dai, který se pohotově probral ze své chvilkové mánie, s rukou zakrývající si zneuctěná ústa.

V pokoji bylo ještě několik vteřin hrobové ticho, přestože byl plný lidí. Všichni byli příliš šokovaní na to, aby někdo tu až posvátnou chvíli prolomil. „Stop!" nechal se slyšet až o několik okamžiků později stejně vykolejený režisér a tím probral přítomné, jež najednou vypukli v hromový jásot a tleskot. Starší herec se polekaně rozhlížel, s dlaní stále na rtech, nevěřícně z toho uvědomění, že to dokázal. Před kamerami. Předvedl BL scénu. Přede všemi. A Mao se na něj šťastně culil se zvednutým palcem.

„Výborně, chlapci, naprosto výborně," pokračoval režisér, který sám cítil příval endorfinů, jako by vyhrál nějakou finanční sumu v soutěži. „A přestože Daiův výkon byl – až na ten konec – bídný, nechal jsme vás pokračovat jen z toho důvodu, ať už se konečně oplácáte. Takže si to celé dáme ještě jednou a podle scénáře,"

Daisuke hluboce vzdychl, ale s tím zdánlivě otráveným výdechem odešla i obrovská část trémy, už se cítil mnohem uvolněněji. Nechal si otřít pot z čela, zalezl do postele a pokradmu sledoval Maa, který se stále ještě nedokázal přestat usmívat.

„Víš, Dai-chan," vybafl Mao na svého kolegu po odpracování celého, náročného dne, kdy už se odstrojovali z modrých uniforem a vizážistka jim smývala make-up. „Musím se ti k něčemu přiznat,"

Daisuke se po něm zvědavě podíval.

„Včera večer... když jsem... když jsme-"

„No?"přerušil ho lehce nedůtklivě starší muž, jelikož nepotřeboval rozpitvávat své slabé chvilky, a ještě k tomu takového charakteru, před ostatními členy štábu.

Mao se na polstrované točivé židli začal ošívat. „Byl jsem opilý." vypadlo z něj konečně.

Jeho věta se však setkala pouze s rétoricky pozvednutým obočím Daie a jeho v posledních dnech oblíbeným: „Haaa?"

Maskérka si musela přitlačit pěst na rty, aby nevyprskla, protože by ji u toho příliš rozbolela již tak z kocoviny třeštivá hlava.

„Nechtěl jsem, ať si o mně myslíš, že jsem divný, nebo něco horšího, tak jsem ti to musel říct..." pokračoval Mao rozpačitě.

„Nepřišel jsi mi příliš jiný, než normálně," přemítal nahlas Dai, snažíc si vybavit, kdy přesně bylo chování jeho mladšího kolegy odlišné od jeho běžného. Tím, že navrhl, ať se políbí, jej sice překvapil, ale po bližším pohledu si dnes Dai uvědomil, že Mao k němu vysílal slabé signály už déle. „A čím byste se tak opil, pane nezletilý?"

„No, dostal jsem pivo..." nenápadně střelil pohledem k Shôko, která se marně snažila udržet smích pod pokličkou.

„A smím vědět, co jste včera dělali, když byl Mao tak opilý?" dostala ze sebe nakonec zvědavě.

„Nandemo nee yo!" vyhrkli, možná až příliš horlivě, oba navzájem. Nato jejich tváře chytly lehce nachovější odstín, což šlo poměrně poznat, jelikož jejich make-up byl čerstvě pryč.

„To tě to opravdu tak ovlivnilo, Mao?" musela žoviálně pokračovat.

Ten přesvědčeně přikývl.

„Bylo to nealko."

„Ne, o to nešlo... počkat, cože?" mladík se zarazil a třeštil oči na nevinně se culící ženu s odličovadly v rukou. „Cože?" opakoval dál nevěřícně a střílel poplašenými pohledy k Daiovi, který přemýšlel, jestli se smát nebo brečet. „Oi... ty! Jak jsi jen mohla...!" v tuto chvíli se z růžového obličeje stal karmínový a jeho majitel se se zvuky zadýchaného buldoka vyřítil z místnosti, s hlasitým třísknutím dvěří, které jako by ve vzduchu zanechaly zprávu: ‚Nesnáším tě!'

Shôko rádoby provinile zamrkala na Daisukeho, který jen oněměle sledoval již zabouchnuté dveře a raději si ani netroufal spojit dvě a dvě dohromady.


End file.
